Karma
by seth blade
Summary: harry potters life is upside down to make it worse he finds that his mothers best friend seth blade warned not just his parents but the whole order that peter was the traitor!what other things will he find as he is transported to his parents 6th year?
1. Discovery!

  
  
This is the utmost worst time in my life! My god father is dead everyone looks at me as if I'm the omen Grim' Draco Malfoy is trying to kill me but knows about Sirius and wont let me forget! The teachers I swear are standing by waiting for me to break. One teacher unparticular Snape is waiting for me to yell in rage and get pleasure out of suggesting that I should be put in an insane asylum. My best friends look at me with pity and I can't help but hate the one man who is going through the same loss as I am and felling its full effects. Not to mention that I might not be the one who is able to defeat my greatest enemy Voldermort but instead a boy named Neville Longbottom who has never been good at magic. Now if this isn't the most terrible thing in anyone's life then someone inform me what is so I can feel sorry for someone else and not myself. I'm brought back to reality by the faint smell of chocolate which always fills lupin's classroom. I'm sitting in a chair opposite of his desk bloody and beaten waiting for a rather worn lupin to enter shame written all over his face ready to ask me why I did it why I beat Draco Malfoy to a bloody pulp. My answer simple and predictable he was talking about Sirius. And then lupin will respond by saying   
  
"Harry this is hard for you to hear and me to say but we need to get on with our lives Sirius is dead and we need to acknowledge this and move past it the best thing we can do is to forget!"  
  
Then I will burst into tears rage rising into my voice and say and ill start yelling with my 16 years of pain and torture appearing strongly behind the words  
  
"How can I forget about the man who was as close to a father as I have ever had? How could you forget about the man who was your best friend?"  
  
There will be a long awkward silence in which I and Lupin take in all of what has just been said. Then Lupin speaks him voice calm and soft tears collecting in his eyes as he says the words   
  
"What am I supposed to do please tell me because I don't know? You are excused Mr. Potter you are excused!"  
  
I say anger still in my body as I turn to leave the words strong  
  
"I hate you."  
  
I leave his office turning around once to see a glimpse of him pulling out a stack of photos letting the held back tears flow onto his pale cheeks as he sits in silence tears dropping from his face onto the pictures.  
  
How do I know this simple it's my second time in a month in this situation the situation of beating Draco Malfoy up.   
  
Harry found himself dwelling on the pictures! What were they of? His mum dad Sirius? He didn't know but was going to find out. He casually walked over to lupins desk and pulled out the middle drawer to the great oak desk. In it a stack of photos lay and surprisingly enough a pensive! Harry cautiously went to grab the pictures but like the two years before the feeling of the classroom disappearing from under him happened once again.  
  
He now found himself in a complete different surrounding! He was in a small muggel looking room with two couches facing one another and in between them a coffee table the walls were tan and there was a china cabinet filled with beautifully designed tea cups and an engraved silver tray. On the couches were who Harry recognized as the marauders minus peter his mother and his infant self. His father had Harry in his arms putting him up in the air and then gently bringing the baby back onto his lap looking at the infant smile giggle and claps its hands together. Lily his mother was smiling but motioned for lily to hand the baby to her. Sirius was looking at the baby with affection and Lupin smiled brightly at seeing not only Harry's expression but James's as well.  
  
"Oh come on Lily just a couple more minutes he's wide awake still." Said James reluctantly giving the baby to her.  
  
"Unless you want to be up all night with him then I suggest you let me put him to bed before he cant." Said Lily   
  
"Um that's alright take him then." Said James disappointment in his voice.  
  
Lily walked upstairs the baby in her hands saying something like your fathers a big baby just like you.  
  
He watched his wife disappear up the stairs before he blurted out "do you know anything?"  
  
"No sorry mate I haven't seen Seth in days and that's where I get all of my information from." Said Sirius a little worried.  
  
Worry about what thought Harry to himself.  
  
"What you mean she hasn't contacted anyone since she left last week." Said Lupin now worried himself.  
  
"Not me!" said James "and not Lily."  
  
"Where could she be then?" Asked Lupin  
  
"You might want to ask the lead auror or even check right behind you in that case." Came a woman's voice from behind them.  
  
Well that just wouldn't be possible now would it the lead auror is Seth! Said Sirius turning his head to see a rather bloody and beaten blonde woman with hazel eyes and what would be tan skin with exception that she had lost by appearance a lot of blood.  
  
"Oh my bloody god what the hell happened to you? Said lupin getting up along with James and Sirius to go get a good look at what happened to the woman.  
  
"I don't wish to talk about it" said Seth.  
  
"Now talking along those lines I would just like to say that even though this may sound absurd it is very much true and that I have witnessed it myself . it is very hard for me to say but......." Seth choked on her words because of the pain now peeking through her voice. 


	2. something never told

"..... Well we have a traitor among us!" Seth finished after a rather long pause.

"Stop kidding with us Seth!" exclaimed Sirius almost laughing!

"I'm not joking its Peter he really is selling us all out to voldermort" said Seth her panic now appearing.

"And where did this great idea come from Sherlock?" replied Sirius every one else just stared in shock.

" Well two different sources! One my own of course and the other well the other really doesn't matter dose it?"

"Yes it really dose who?'

"Um......... well Snape but just listen I was out on a special run and very urgent well I suppose I should tell you the whole story! Ok well Frank and Alice yes Longbottom were called in early this morning to investigate a possible lead to voldermort's hideout. Well just before I was about to come home I got an emergency call! They had been cornered by Bellatrix's group of Death Eaters and well they were losing miserably so I went to help but I was ambushed and the next thing I know I'm on the ground avoiding green light you know the usual but then I hear voldermort he's telling wormtail to get his wand for him! The only person I know that would go by that name is peter and just 2 days ago Snape is in Dumbledore's office and he tells me that Peter is working along side voldermort now I didn't believe him until the incident!" Seth said stopping in between to gather air.

"SNAPE were supposed to believe you by saying snape told you wow you would have been better off saying your dead grams told you:"

Harry found himself yelling at his parents Sirius and lupin "believe her you fools she's telling the truth!" Tears now flowed down his cheeks at how immature Sirius and how stupid his parents were being!

"Don't talk about my grandmother!" said Seth anger in her voice.

"Oh sorry I forgot you want to forget about her" said Sirius sarcastically!

"You know what fine Sirius but when your best friends are dead and lily and James your son doesn't have parents just remember and try to live with the fact that I tried to warn you oh wait you wont have to you'll be DEAD!!!" said Seth yelling.

Sirius stood obviously not able to control his anger!

Harry watched crying so much now he couldn't breathe thinking how Seth could have guessed what was going to happen to him if only she had known he'd be with out a godfather too! Harry now realized he had no respect for any of the not for Sirius who was so immature his dad who was this great man along with his mum this great witch who wouldn't even listen to her friend and Lupin just sitting there dumb founded not trying to defend this woman. Seth which no one had told him about the woman who had warned his parents his mothers best friend. how could he stand all these lies about him about his parents about the people that would have been what he would call his aunt and uncles why had no one told him obviously everyone knew but no one had mentioned it before in the whole six years he had known the well three for Sirius and Lupin? Could he even trust anyone any more when they obviously didn't trust him! This was it he couldn't take any more.

"Don't talk about them that way said Sirius.

"Like what there going to die! Well a little news they are already are dead to me all of you are good bye I don't even know why I decided to waste my time here when I have other important things to do like go give Neville Longbottom to his grandmother why because due to your stupid back stabbing friend who is going to sell us all out Frank and Alice lets just say aren't there anymore!"

Lily gasped and said "Poor boy losing his parents."

Now Harry began yelling well at least Neville has his parents still and can see them whenever he likes me on the other hand has no one no parents godfather no one.

"The only back stabbing friend I see is you! Your probably in alliance with Voldermort!" said Sirius so accusingly that it made tears fall slowly and silently down Seth's cheeks.

"good for you Sirius and also one more thing before I leave im glad im only the second guardian to Harry because I wouldn't want the job of telling the kid why his parents died that they ignored there best friend when she tried to warn them they were going to die! Goodbye and this time I mean it!" said Seth turning to walk out the door which slammed behind her!

Harry couldn't control himself he leaned against a wall as the memory disappeared behind him and he once again was in Lupins office now staring at a rather startled and regretful looking Lupin.

A/N: well ppl srry im relly busy at the moment so i havent really been writing that much i will update ASAP and as for some ppl dont correct me you know who you are my typing sucks! also review ppl review the devil told me 2 is not an acceptable answer so review!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
